


Hope

by RedRoseCarnage



Series: Suehiro's life [5]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Promiscuity, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseCarnage/pseuds/RedRoseCarnage





	Hope

Dark alley. Far away from home. Late at night. Clothes scattered around him. The child's fragile   
naked body lying there curled up,alone. Semen on his black hair and porcelain face,mixed with   
tears-some that had already been cried,many others to come. 

'It was probably my fault. Yeah,I wanted this. Can't blame him,he just got too caried away and  
that's it. It's fine,though I told him I'd only give him a blowjob and he kept going despite me  
telling him to stop but-'

'Kid,what happened?',the officer's question abruptly stopped Suehiro's racing thoughts. 

He was on patrol and decided to stop by after seeing a man leaving the alley and driving away,  
looking worried and in a hurry.  
Since that particular alley was known for drug use and rape incidents,something had happened. 

'No-nothing sir...',he answered,quite upset he didn't have enough time to create an excuse.  
Suehiro's melancholic countenance changed the officer; from that day on he knew,deep in his heart  
that he wanted to protect that child no matter what. 

'Wait here,I'm gonna get a blanket to cover you up,'kay?',said the officer heading towards his   
car. He then unfolded the blanket,covering Suehiro up and helping him stand. His ass and legs  
still hurt,but at least he wasn't cold anymore. 

'Thanks,officer. That was really nice of you',he said lightly giving him a smile.  
'No need to thank me,kid. What's your name?'  
'It's Suehiro,sir.'  
'Nice to meet you,Suehiro. My name's Yuki. Can I take you home? It's dark already,especially to  
a child like you.'  
'S-sure,Yuki-san. Thank you.'  
Yuki opened the passenger's door and Suehiro got in. He then seated and started driving.

'So,Suehiro how old are you?'  
'I'm 12.'  
He felt crushed. He was just 12 years-old,my god. How could anyone do such a horrendous thing to  
a child? And,on top of that,leave him like a sick animal to die and perish? All sorts of thoughts  
came into Yuki's mind but he had to remain calm.  
'Hey,Suehiro are you hungry? There's a cafe around here,if you wanna go. My treat,of course.',he  
asked hoping that would make the child open up a bit more.

'Yes,please. I'm starving!',replied Suehiro. They parked at the cafe and,while Suehiro waited in  
the car,Yuki went to buy some food for the both of them. They ate in the car and Suehiro told him  
his adress. On the way home,memories of his teacher raping and calling him names came back even  
if he tried to forget them. Eventually,tears would stream down his face but there were no  
emotions attached to them; at least,not at the time. 

When they parked right in front of his house,Suehiro started telling Yuki-san how nice he had   
been to him and if he could 'thank him' in his own special way. He then gently took his belt off  
and was ready to suck him,but Yuki stopped him.

'Woah,what are you doing Suehiro?',he asked very confused.  
'I'm just thanking you,why?'  
'I can't let you do this,Suehiro. You're just a child.'  
'Of course you can,I won't tell anyone I promise. It'll be our little secret.',he said with a   
malicious smirk. How was it possible for a child to possess such depravity?  
'No,Suehiro stop it.It's wrong,can't you see? Stop it.'  
'Awwwnn,come on dude! You want money then? Is this what you want? I haven't got much though...'  
'No,Suehiro. I don't want your money.'  
'You don't want my body,you don't want my money... Why were you so nice to me then??',he   
genuinely looked confused.   
'Because I care about you. Isn't that enough?'  
A great emotion took over Suehiro and he wasn't able to hold back his tears anymore,as he hugged  
Yuki not wanting to let him go. After years,he had found someone who,once again just like his   
father,honestly cared about him even though they'd just met. And in that hug,he felt he had found  
his fatherly figure,the one he'd been looking for ever since his dad went away. It was a   
reassuring hug,a comforting hug,a caring hug. One he needed a long time ago. 

After that emotional moment,both got out of the car and Yuki handed him a piece of paper with a   
number on it. 'If you ever have a problem or just need to talk,please call me okay? Don't   
hesitate.',he said. Suehiro felt really touched by that man. 'Thank you,I will Yuki-san. Oh,and  
sorry for being such a slut before,I'm so used to doing this that I didn't even realize you were  
uncomfortable.',he said giving a little chuckle. And it was true,that child learned too young   
that if you wanted people to like you,the best you could do was to use your body. It all started  
with a man called Hideaki...

'It's fine Suehiro,you don't have to apologise. Just call me if you need me,okay?',Yuki said as  
he kissed Suehiro's forehead goodbye. 'I will. Thank you.' as he saw the police car getting   
smaller and smaller. He went to his room and,too tired to have a shower,immediately went to bed.  
And there he cried and cried the whole night,longing for Yuki-san to come back and hold him again  
and caress his hair and tell him,tell him that everything's gonna be okay,that he shouldn't worry  
about going to school and being molested by that very teacher who raped him,tell him that his dad  
might still come back to free him from that woman. Those were dreams,he knew they were all just  
dreams,fantasies that would never come to life,that just existed on his head. But if,for just a   
moment,he was able to witness a dream coming true;a granted wish if you may,that could be enough  
to keep him going. At least for now.

'Yuki-san,you're trully an angel.*sobs* Thank you,thank you *sobs*' were his last words before  
wading into the quiet of the stream.


End file.
